Extraña conexión
by Ladylefay07
Summary: Él sabia que ellos tenían una conexión. Era extraña, irracional, completamente ilógica, pero ahí estaba... ZONA


**Extraña conexión**

**By Ladylefay07**

_-No… por favor….-_

_-N-no…-_

_-NOOOO!...-_

Se despertó con el corazón en la mano. Sudaba frío, y al tocarse el rostro pudo sentir el rastro de finas lágrimas resbalar por él. No podía ser cierto. No otra vez. Llevaba exactamente, 7 días teniendo el mismo angustiante sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla. En realidad no tenía idea; la verdad es que solo lograba dormir dos horas seguidas, antes de despertar sobresaltada y con una sensación angustiante en el pecho…y dolía, dios sabe que dolía como si alguien le estuviera arrebatando su más preciado tesoro, como si le estuvieran sacando una parte de ella, como si le fuera arrancada el alma de a poco…

Pero lo que más la inquietaba era él no saber qué era lo que soñaba. Era imposible, a pesar de esforzarse no lo recordaba. Al despertarse lo único que recordaba era, exactamente, eso. Nada. Era frustrante, el único rastro de aquel sueño o pesadilla, lo que fuera ya que no creía que fuera un sueño, no cuando se despertaba de esa manera tan tensa, tan nerviosa; Era _esa sensación._ Una mezcla de desesperación, angustia, frustración, impotencia y…_miedo_.

Si, miedo. Aquello que no sentía desde hace tiempo, exactamente desde la época de Arlong o, mejor dicho, desde hace dos años cuando tuvo que separarse de su equipo.

-_Mierda…- _fue todo lo que pudo pensar al caer de espaldas sobre su cama, con un brazo cubriendo su rostro.

Descubrió el acolchado de su cuerpo y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Coloco sus codos en sus rodillas, y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Quería volver a dormir, pero sabía que no podría. Aun estaba tensa, y en ese estado no había forma de que pudiera volver a conciliar el sueño.

Miro hacia la cama de Robín, y comprobó que ella aun seguía dormida. _Perfecto_. No quería tener que dar ningún tipo de explicaciones. Se levanto y tomo un saquito gris que estaba en los pies de su cama. No se molesto en ponerse zapatos, siempre le gusto la sensación del frío en sus pies. Salió al pasillo, y se dirigió con paso sigiloso, para no despertar a sus compañeros, hacia la cocina. Al salir a fuera pudo sentir el frío viento golpear su rostro y hacer volar sus largos cabellos. Estaba fresco; Y estaba oscuro. Camino con pasos cansados hacia la cocina, sin percatarse que alguien la observaba. _ÉL_, la observaba.

Estaba agazapado en la obscuridad, recostado en la pared como si estuviera durmiendo. Pero no lo estaba, jamás dormía cuando le tocaba hacer guardia.

Abrió su ojo sano, cuando logro oír una puerta abrirse. No necesitaba observar para saber de quién se trataba. _Era ella, otra vez._

La observo caminar con parsimonia, hacia la cocina. Se veía cansada, como si regresara de pelear en una batalla. Pero no era eso. Él lo sabía, no habían tenido una confrontación en días. Y las bolsas que se habían formado debajo de sus ojos, eran claros signos de que algo andaba mal con ella. Podía engañar al resto de la tripulación utilizando maquillaje para ocultarlo. Pero no podía engañarlo a él. Él podía perderse adentro de una bolsa, pero no era ciego, era bastante observador y nada se le escapaba a su ojo. Sin mencionar el hecho de que llevaban años en la tripulación. Él podía decir que conocía a Luffy y a Nami como la palma de su mano. Estaba claro que jamás lo diría. Él quería a todos en la tripulación, eran sus _nakamas_ después de todo. Pero el capitán y la navegante eran especiales para él. Siempre les tuvo un aprecio único, que no podía describir con palabras. No era bueno para eso. No tenía idea de porque los apreciaba más que al resto, tal vez sea el hecho de que fueron los primeros y aceptaron a Luffy cuando él no era nadie y no tenía nada, ni una asombrosa tripulación ni un increíble barco. Tal vez porque fueron sus primeros nakamas. No lo sabía con exactitud y tampoco quería hurgar en el pasado o sus propios sentimientos para entenderlo.

La vio salir de la cocina con un vaso de agua e ir hacia la baranda del sunny y apoyar sus brazos en ella y observaba la tranquilidad del mar en la noche, la luna en toda su magnificencia… las estrellas.

Ella siempre realizaba la misma rutina desde hacía varios días. En la mañana se despertaba más temprano que todos, incluso más temprano que Sanji que era el primero en levantarse para preparar el desayuno. Y solo desayunaba una taza de café y luego se retiraba de la mesa y se encerraba en su escritorio hasta altas horas de la noche. Cuando alguno de los chicos le preguntaba si estaba todo bien, ella solo contestaba que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, y que eso era todo; luego sonreía y ellos caían en su mentira.

Era _falsa_. Sus sonrisas, sus palabras. Ella era una gran mentirosa, no le sorprendía que sus compañeros creyeran en sus engaños, sin mencionar el hecho de que todos ellos confiaban en Nami. No había razón para que ella les mintiera, la navegante sabía perfectamente que ellos estaban ahí para ella y que si necesitaba algo; ellos siempre estarían allí para ayudarla. ¿Por qué? La respuesta era simple ellos eran sus _nakamas…_Peroél era diferente.

Zoro siempre pudo ver más allá de sus falsas sonrisas, de sus palabras sin sentido, de sus engaños y de sus mentiras. No sabía cómo ni porque , pero así es. Un ejemplo claro de ello, era aquella ocasión en la que fue a buscarla a Arlong park; solo basto una mirada para que él pudiera ver mas allá de su máscara. En ese entonces, siendo sincero, no había pensado demasiado sus actos. Él solo quería hacerle ver a ella que no era cierto, que ella no era esa clase de persona, que no podía engañar a nadie con eso ni a él ni a ella misma. Pero con un demonio, él sabía que la mujer era terca tanto o más que él. Y si quería hacerle ver la verdad tenía que hacer algo rápido. Y como bien dice el dicho: "situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas", y él lo había hecho, se había arrojado a la pileta sin más, sin siquiera estar seguro de que ella lo salvaría. Pero su instinto le decía que ella lo haría, que ella no soportaría ver a alguien morir enfrente de sus ojos .Y tenía que admitirlo, por un segundo pensó que moriría ahogado, pero no lo hizo, _ella lo salvo_. Él no entendía la razón, era extraño. Pero ellos tenían una conexión; si no era así entonces no había como explicar cómo él siempre llegaba a tiempo para salvarla, cuando es bien sabido que él puede perderse en un camino recto, _obviamente nunca va a admitir eso; _o como ella es la única persona que ha pateado sus espadas y ha sobrevivido, o como ella es la única que puede golpearlo y no morir en el intento, o como él puede ver mas allá de su fachada de niña fuerte, eso entre otras tantas cosas.

Si lo analizaba con detenimiento, por ejemplo el hecho de que siempre estaba allí para salvarla, no podía explicarlo, _simplemente no podía_. Simplemente al verla en peligro su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, reaccionaba por _puro instinto_, por naturaleza. Ni siquiera se detenía un momento a pensar en la situación, cuando se daba cuenta su cuerpo ya se encontraba entre ella y cualquiera que intentara dañarla.

Suficiente. Él no quería hurgar más en esos pensamientos ni en esos recuerdos y mucho menos en sus propios _sentimientos_.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo metido en sus propias cavilaciones, pero estaba seguro de que había sido bastante tiempo porque al observar hacia el horizonte pudo ver pequeños rayos del sol intentando asomarse para anunciar un nuevo día. Miro en dirección de la plantación de mikans y pudo ver un vestigio de sus torneadas piernas. Se dirigió hacia esa dirección con paso lento, y al llegar pudo ver a Nami recostada en posición fetal y profundamente dormida. Él la observo por un minuto y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, ya que a pesar de tener algunos mechones de cabello sobre su rostro ella tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados.

_Estaba soñando_ o mejor dicho estaba teniendo una _pesadilla_…

Se acerco a ella, paso uno de sus fuertes brazos por debajo de las rodillas de Nami y su otro brazo por su pequeña espalda, y la alzo. Ella siempre parecía más pequeña en sus brazos. La observo acomodarse contra su pecho y aferrarse levemente a él. Y por instinto él la apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo, y vio como ella ya no tenía el ceño fruncido, ahora su rostro era sereno, solo destilaba tranquilidad y…_paz_. Eso era lo que él siempre sentía al observarla dormir.

Camino en dirección hacia los dormitorios de las mujeres con paso lento para no despertarla, _como siempre lo hacía_. Entro en el dormitorio que la navegante compartía con la arqueóloga, y vio que _aparentemente_ Robín se encontraba durmiendo. Hizo su camino hacia la cama de la navegante, e intento recostarla pero al hacerlo sintió un tirón en su yukata a la altura de su pecho. Nami aun se aferraba a él. El espadachín coloco su mano sobre la de ella, le dio un ligero apretón y entonces ella cedió lentamente. Finalmente la arropo con su acolchado, y la observo dormir tranquilamente.

_Ella era hermosa… _

Como todas las noches, se retiro con paso sigiloso y lento del dormitorio…


End file.
